Мяу
by Ritulia
Summary: --Перевод-- - Мяу? – сказал кот. Хаус смотрел на него, склонив голову. - Приятель, по-моему, ты ошибся адресом.
1. Chapter 1

**Оригинальное название**:_ Stray_  
**Ссылка на оригинал**: www fanfiction net /s/4510292/1/Stray  
**Автор**:dzio  
**Переводчик**: Ritulia  
**Бета**:Лорд Кунсайт  
**Отказ**:От автора (общий): Если какой-то ненормальный адвокат читает это сообщение, спешу уведомить Вас, что, к сожалению, я не JKR. Она - блондинка, англичанка, и у нее денег - можно маленькую страну купить. Я же - рыжая полька без гроша в кармане. Понятно? Так что ГП-мир принадлежит ей, а всё, что вы не узнаёте по её книгам - моё. То же самое и насчет Хауса: я лишь играю с игрушками, принадлежащими Дэвиду Шору и компании FOX. Не подавайте на меня в суд, а то Вы лишь выставите себя идиотом, и ваши ненормальные друзья-юристы будут над Вами смеяться.  
Цитата в начале первой главы - из "Ironic" Alanis Morissette. Полагаю, нет нужды говорить, что и это не я.  
(Разрешение на перевод получено.)  
**От переводчика**: Рекомендую читать последнюю главу чуть погодя, не сразу после предыдущих трех. Дабы сохранить настроение и не утратить интригу. :)

* * *

**Глава 1**

_У жизни странный способ подкрадываться к тебе.__  
У жизни странный, странный способ помогать тебе,  
помогать тебе._

--ooo--

Кто-то скребся в дверь.

Эта неделя была долгой. Пациент, выписанный вчера, поставил рекорд по утомительности. Сколько им пришлось сделать анализов - хватило бы продиагностировать тьму обычных больных придурков. Новые симптомы появлялись быстрее, чем прыщи у пятнадцатилетнего любителя шоколада. И - как будто этого было мало - еще и его сердце останавливалось четыре раза за пять дней, и дыхательный аппарат подключали шесть раз. Хаус подозревал, что этот придурок с понедельника провел больше времени в состоянии клинической смерти, чем сам он – в своей постели.

Но сейчас был вечер субботы, раздражающий идиот ушел из больницы полностью вылеченным и мог раздражать кого-нибудь еще, и Хаус растянулся на диване, наверстывая в просмотре пропущенных своих любимых мыльных опер. Викодин стоял рядом на кофейном столике, около коробки с лучшим чили в Принстоне и двух пустых бутылок Grolsch. Хаус как раз работал над бутылкой номер три и, на его взгляд, это был идеальный вечер. Тут-то он и услышал поскребывание.

Сначала он подумал, что это телевизор. Эта развалина видала лучшие дни, так что вполне была способна издавать подозрительные звуки посреди напряженного финала сезона «Главного госпиталя". Досадно – но возможно. Хаус отключил звук. Не помогло. Следующей мыслью было, что это его соседи сверху – молодая бездетная пара, которая не то была помешана на ремонте своей квартиры и делала его каждые несколько дней, в совершенно безбожное время, то ли просто любила шумно заниматься сексом на каждом предмете мебели у себя дома. Обычно это они будили его грохотом посреди ночи.

Хаус сел и затаил дыхание, прислушиваясь. Нет, это не они. Звуки явно шли со стороны входной двери. Чему могло быть только одно объяснение…

- Я не собираюсь вставать! Сам себя впускай, Вилсон! – крикнул Хаус. Поскребывание прекратилось, и что-то пискнуло за дверью.

- Вилсон?

- Мьюи!

- Что за чертовщина? – Хаус удивленно почесал затылок. На какой-то момент подумал, не проигнорировать ли происходящее, но, в конце концов, любопытство победило.

Хаус с усилием встал и похромал к двери. Он пообещал себе, что если увидит за ней глупо улыбающегося Вилсона, то треснет его по голове тростью.

Хаус открыл дверь и чуть не упал, когда коричневое, мохнатое и насквозь промокшее _нечто_ проскочило у него между ногами прямо в гостиную. Хаус восстановил равновесие, оглядел на всякий случай прихожую и, не увидев ничего и никого необычного, закрыл дверь и повернулся.

Возле дивана сидел кот. Довольно маленький кот с коричневой шерстью и огромными перепуганными глазами, дрожащий от холода. Мокрый до такой степени, что на ковре уже расплывалось пятно.

- Мяу? – сказал кот.

Хаус смотрел на него, склонив голову.

- Приятель, по-моему, ты ошибся адресом.

- Мяу.

- Серьезно. Добрая старая леди живет на третьем этаже. А я – грубый мерзавец, который терпеть не может неожиданных гостей. Особенно - насквозь промокших гостей, которые выглядят как утонувшие крысы и заявляются в тот самый момент, когда сестра Мэри собирается снять блузку.

Кот, явно оскорбленный таким приемом, ответил ему сердитым взглядом и принялся вылизывать правую лапу.

Хаус сел на стульчик возле рояля, наблюдая за котом, старательно приводившим в порядок свою шерсть.

- Ну и что мне с тобой делать теперь? – спросил он кота после короткого раздумья.

- Мяу.

- Тоже вариант.

- Мяу?..

- Ох, да ладно уже, не _настолько_ уж я и ублюдок. Ноябрь, дождь. Я не собираюсь выбрасывать тебя за дверь.

- Мрр.

- Не смотри так довольно, мохнатый идиот, я не сказал, что ты можешь остаться.

Кот оторвался от вылизывания хвоста и посмотрел прямо в глаза Хаусу.

- Та старая леди действительно очень добрая.

- Мяу! – категорически сказал кот.

Хаус стал перебирать знакомых, которым можно было бы сбагрить мокрого кота.

- Как насчет Кэмерон? – предложил он. – Она даже _чересчур_ добрая. И имеет привычку подбирать всех несчастненьких, которые ей встречаются. Она даже меня хотела подобрать.

- Мяу!

- Чейз? Ты мог бы играть с его волосами.

- Мяу!

- Кадди? Черт, нет. У Кадди аллергия на кошек... Вилсон?

- Мьюи! – снова тот звук, вместо обычного мяуканья.

- Хм? Хочешь жить с Вилсоном?

- Мьюи!

- Что ж, прекрасный выбор. Джимми – хороший парень, вот мы ему прямо сейчас и позвоним... Проклятье! – простонал Хаус, вспомнив нечто важное.- Не получится, кот.

- Мяу?

- Вилсон...

- Мьюи!

- ... уехал на конференцию в Нью-Йорк. На целую неделю.

Больше вариантов не было. Хаус старался убедить себя, что ему наплевать на кота и что следует просто выставить его за дверь, дождь там или не дождь, но почему-то не получилось. Одно дело – издеваться над подчиненными, начальством, пациентами, их семьями и невинными свидетелями; совсем другое – выбрасывать перепуганных зверюшек под холодный ноябрьский дождь.

Хаус обреченно вздохнул.

- Ладно, можешь остаться.

Кот улыбнулся - во все зубы, как только коты умеют, - выгнул спину и, подбежав к Хаусу, стал тереться о его ноги.

- Мрр...

- Пожалуйста. И это только до тех пор, пока я не придумаю чего-нибудь.

Кот посмотрел на него, словно говоря, что не верит ему.

Хаус наклонился и почесал его за ухом. Кот громко замурлыкал.

- Полагаю, тебя нужно как-то назвать, а?

- Мяу.

- Боже, если бы Вилсон...

- Мьюи!

- ... мог видеть меня сейчас, он бы мне всю жизнь это припоминал.

Хаус выпрямился и направился в кухню. Временно безымянный кот вился у его ног. В холодильнике Хаус нашел старый сыр, горчицу и остатки вчерашнего ужина, которым планировал позавтракать на следующий день. Кот умоляюще посмотрел на него.

- Горчицу, небось, не любишь? – спросил Хаус, открывая баночку и протягивая ее коту понюхать.

Кот отступил назад и от отвращения передернул лапами.

- Мяу!

- Вилсон...

- Мьюи!

- ... тоже не любит ее.

Хаус с сожалением взглянул на салат из тунца.

- Ладно, держи, - сказал он, выкладывая немного в плошку.

Он направился в гостиную, и кот, счастливо мурлыча, последовал за ним. Хаус поставил плошку на пол возле дивана, сел и потянулся за пивом. Салат исчез в мгновение ока, и кот тут же устроился рядом с Хаусом на диване.

- Знаешь, Вилсон...

- Мьюи!

- ... всегда сидит на этом месте.

Кот растянулся на кожаных подушках, и Хаус, снова уставившись в телевизор, бездумно начал почесывать кота за ушами.

- Ну, так что насчет имени? – спросил он у довольно мурлычащего кота чуть погодя. – Есть идеи?

- Мьюи.

Хаус посмотрел на него.

- Ты уверен?

- Мяу.

- Ну что ж, почему бы и нет? Значит, Вилсон.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

«Главный госпиталь» закончился, и Хаус переключился на транслируемое по средам ралли Monster Truck в Сиэтле. TiVo – воистину гениальное изобретение...

Полчаса спустя он стал подремывать и нехотя начал вставать, разбудив при этом Вилсона, свернувшегося клубочком у него на коленях.

- И нечего так на меня смотреть. Я не собираюсь проводить тут всю ночь.

Кот неодобрительно смотрел на него.

- Ну конечно, тебе тут хорошо и уютно, а я утром не смогу двинуть правой ногой. Я пошел в постель.

Хаус встал и зевнул. Вилсон потянулся, выгибая спину анатомически невозможным образом, и последовал за ним.

- А ты куда направился?

Кот склонил голову набок и посмотрел в сторону спальни Хауса.

- Ничего подобного. Правило первое: в моей постели можно спать только двадцатилетним длинноногим красоткам без комплексов.

- Мяу?

- Я уж не говорю о том, что, если кто-нибудь узнает, что я разрешаю коту спать у меня на подушке, моя репутация будет уничтожена. Еще подумают, что я милый и добрый... И что тогда?

- Мяу?

- Кэмерон снова влюбится в меня.

- Мяу?

- Да ты что, знаешь, чего мне стоило избавиться от нее в прошлый раз? А Вилсон...

- Мьюи!

- ... скажет, что я превращаюсь в пожилую даму и преподнесет мне ко дню рождения пяльцы для вышивания.

Кот потерся о его ноги и умоляюще взглянул на него. Хаус почти улыбнулся, но вовремя спохватился. Что этот надоеда творит с ним?

- Ох, ну ладно. Но только в этот раз! – хмуро сказал он. Это не произвело на мурлыкающего Вилсона никакого впечатления. Хаус подумал, что ему придется приготовить новый список аргументов к следующей ночи.

Хаус не глядя потянулся к часам и отключил будильник. Какое-то время он просто лежал под одеялом, ожидая, когда его мозг проснется. А его правая нога потребует утреннюю дозу Викодина.

Спустя несколько минут в голове уже не было ощущения шерстяной набивки, но нога вела себя на удивление спокойно. Что, учитывая, как он безжалостно перегружал ее в течение этой недели, было невозможно. После шести дней (и ночей) такого режима он ожидал спазмы, пульсирующую боль в перетруженных связках, и ощущение, что кто-то полил его бедро бензином и поджег. Но все, что он чувствовал, были небольшой дискомфорт и приятное тепло.

- Какого?.. – пробормотал Хаус и открыл глаза.

Поверх одеяла, примостившись у его правого бедра, лежал, свернувшись мохнатым клубком, Вилсон. Мгновение Хаус смотрел на кота, не веря самому себе, а потом сел и почесал его за ухом. Кот проснулся и сонно мигнул.

Хаус покачал головой.

- Знаешь, пожалуй, от тебя тоже есть польза, Вилсон.

- Мьюи!

Вилсон ткнулся носом ему в ладонь и замурлыкал.

--ooo--

Хаус встал с кровати, сходил в ванную (Вилсон, сидя на краю раковины, с увлечением наблюдал, как тот чистит зубы). Потом приготовил себе чашку изумительно ароматного кофе и разделил с Вилсоном остатки салата с тунцом. Хаус собирался провести остаток честно заработанного выходного, валяясь на диване в пижаме и уставившись в телевизор, но, похоже, ему все-таки придется выйти на улицу. Сам-то он ничего не имел против пиццы, доставленной на дом, но вряд ли пепперони и оливки будут хорошей едой для кота.

После полудня Вилсон, развалившийся на диване рядом с Хаусом, стал поглядывать в сторону кухни.

Хаус обреченно вздохнул.

- Не были бы мне так полезны кошачьи компрессы, пришлось бы тебе обходиться пиццей. А то и горчицей, - сказал он, поднимаясь.

- Мрр.

- Пожалуйста. Я все равно собирался за пивом. И не думай, что я буду все время нянчиться с тобой. Кошки должны быть независимыми и самодостаточными, - добавил он через плечо, идя в спальню.

Но не успел он одеться (Вилсон сидел на полу возле кровати и играл со шнурками кроссовок Converse), как зазвонил телефон в гостиной. Кот перестал играть и посмотрел на Хауса.

- Еще чего, я не собираюсь отвечать.

- Мяу!

- Да нет, я уверен, что ничего серьезного. Или это Вилсон ...

- Мьюи!

- ... проснулся у себя в отеле в постели с чьей-то женой и запаниковал, – кот выразительно посмотрел на него, - или Кадди хочет, чтобы я пришел в больницу спасать очередного идиота.

- Мяу!

- Вилсон...

- Мьюи!

- ... может сам о себе позаботиться, не впервой. И кто-нибудь другой может спасать идиота. В конце концов, это же больница, там же полно врачей.

Автоответчик прогудел три раза, и из гостиной донесся голос Кадди:

- Хаус, сними трубку!

- Ни за что, - пробормотал Хаус, роясь в ящике в поисках чистых носков.

- Хаус, я знаю, что ты дома!

- Ну и что?

- Ты нужен в больнице. У нас пациент...

- Да ну? Пациент? В _больнице_?!

- ... тошнота, галлюцинации, судороги, проблемы со зрением и слухом, сыпь...

- Грибов, небось, наелся или травы!

- ... абсолютно чистые анализы на токсины.

Хаус перестал завязывать шнурки и взглянул на телефон.

- Хаус?

Легкая улыбка заиграла у него на лице. Хаус смотрел на телефон и ждал. Он знал Кадди, а Кадди знала его. Он знал, что его босс сейчас скажет. Долго ждать не пришлось.

- Я освобожу тебя на неделю от приема в поликлинике, - вздохнула Кадди.

_Еще чуть-чуть_...

- Две недели! И не зарывайся, больше не получишь!

_Есть_!

Хаус прошел в гостиную и снял трубку с телефона.

- Буду через полчаса, - сказал он и повесил трубку.

- Мяу!

Хаус перестал мысленно перебирать возможные диагнозы и удивленно взглянул на Вилсона, сидевшего у двери в спальню. Он совсем забыл про него!

- Хм. И что теперь делать?

- Мяу?

- Ну еще чего. У меня нет ни еды для тебя, ни лотка. Нагадишь мне на ботинки или еще где.

- Мяу!

- Не могу сказать, что я тебе верю. Кроме того, квартира в таком состоянии, что, оставь я тебя тут одного, чего доброго, перегрызешь какие-нибудь провода, а мне останется жареный кот под креслом.

Хаус потер глаза и решился. Он взял свой рюкзак и скомандовал коту:

- Запрыгивай. Прокатимся.

--ooo--

Приехав в больницу, Хаус быстро прошел к себе в офис. По счастью, Утят не было в конференц-зале. Хаус запер дверь, закрыл жалюзи и выпустил немного растормошенного Вилсона из рюкзака. Похоже, ему не особо нравились сумасшедшие мотогонки.

- Так, новые правила, - сказал Хаус, усаживаясь в кресло и серьезно глядя на кота. – Во-первых, ты не смеешь выходить из комнаты. Во-вторых, ни звука. В-третьих, если ты поцарапаешь мое кресло, съешь мои растения или нагадишь на ковер, то на ужин получишь горчицу.

- Мяу.

- Рад, что мы поняли друг друга. Вот тебе, - сказал Хаус и пристроил под столом плошку с кошачьим кормом, купленным по дороге в больницу. – Я вернусь через несколько часов. Веди себя хорошо.

--ooo--

Пять часов спустя уставший Хаус вышел из лифта на третьем этаже. Диагностирование прошло довольно гладко, и теперь Утята занимались лечением и наблюдением за пациентом.

«Сейчас заберу кота - и домой...» - подумал Хаус, медленно идя к отделу Диагностики. Дверь его офиса была раскрыта.

Хаус почти вбежал внутрь и огляделся. Кота не было видно.

- Замечательно, - пробормотал он и осторожно нагнулся, заглядывая под стол.

- Хаус, лекарства работают, больной... Что ты делаешь? – спросил Форман, возникший в дверях.

- Ищу Вилсона, - проворчал Хаус из-под стола.

- У себя под столом?

Кэмерон подошла к Форману и недоуменно уставилась на своего начальника, который как раз принялся ворочать мебель и заглядывать за нее.

- Что ты ищешь?

Хаус что-то неразборчиво пробормотал и наклонился посмотреть под креслом.

- Вилсона, - ответил ей немного озабоченный Форман.

- В твоем офисе? Под креслом?

- Я все-таки надеялся, - отозвался Хаус, выпрямляясь. – Но какой-то идиот оставил дверь открытой, и, похоже, Вилсон смылся.

Форман и Кэмерон недоуменно переглянулись.

- Хаус, Вилсон в Нью-Йорке, на конференции, - мягко сказала Кэмерон.

- Да не тот Вилсон!

- Их два?

- Да! Один, полагаю, обхаживает красотку-онколога в гостиничном баре в Манхэттене. А другой бродит где-то по больнице, потому что кое-кто что-то вынюхивал в моем офисе и выпустил его!

- Я не вынюхивала, я принесла твою почту! – обиженно ответила Кэмерон. – И нет никакого второго Вилсона, с ума ты сошел, что ли?

Хаус проигнорировал ее и направился к двери.

- Куда ты? – спросил Форман.

- А ты как думаешь? Искать Вилсона, пока кто-нибудь не запер его в морге или не обнаружил его и вышвырнул за дверь.

Форман и Кэмерон беспомощно переглянулись и последовали за ним.

- Вилсон!

- Хаус, ты себя нормально чувствуешь?

- Заткнись, я не могу услышать его. Вилсон!

- Хаус...

- Вилсон! – проревел Хаус. Проходившая мимо медсестра чуть не подпрыгнула.

Хаус вдруг остановился посреди холла, и Форман, бежавший за своим начальником, чуть не врезался в него.

- Ты слышал? – спросил Хаус.

- Что слышал?

- Этот писк. Там, - сказал Хаус, указывая в направлении Онкологии.

- Писк?

- Вилсон!

Из-за двери офиса донеслось приглушенное «Мяу!». Кэмерон подняла бровь и открыла было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Хаус протиснулся между ней и Форманом, возвращаясь к своему офису. Два доктора последовали за ним, с беспокойством наблюдая, как их босс вылез на балкон под проливной дождь, перепрыгнул через барьерчик и вошел в кабинет своего лучшего друга.

- Хаус, Вилсон в Нью-Йорке, его нет...

- Вот ты где! – донеслось до них. Кэмерон и Форман заглянули внутрь и окаменели. Хаус, ужас Принстона, держал на руках маленького коричневого кота и гладил его по голове.

- Что я тебе говорил, из моего офиса не уходить?

- Мяу.

- У тебя есть кот? – наконец-то выдавил из себя Форман. Кэмерон таращилась на Хауса с открытым ртом.

- Мяу! – сказал кот.

- Ты же понимаешь, что у вас просто случайно совпадают имена? – спросил Хаус кота.

- Мяу.

- Диван в моей гостиной принадлежит тебе, а этот офис принадлежит тому другому Вилсону.

- Мьюи!

- Твоего... Твоего кота зовут _Вилсон_?!

- Мьюи!

Хаус протиснулся между своими подчиненными и вернулся на балкон, полностью игнорируя их ошалевшие физиономии.

- Тунца не получишь, - сказал он категорично. – И больше на работу не возьму. Плохой Вилсон.

- Мьюи!

Хаус посадил кота в рюкзак и ушел, оставив позади двух совершенно озадаченных докторов.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**

После напряженной, изматывающей недели всё, чего Хаусу хотелось – это немного покоя. Он провел воскресенье на диване с Вилсоном, питаясь доставленной из китайского кафе едой и арахисовым маслом, потягивая качественное виски, смотря одно тупое шоу за другим и комментируя наиболее идиотские моменты. Вилсон в основном мурлыкал.

Утром в понедельник Хаус серьезно поговорил с Вилсоном относительно правил поведения дома и, убедившись, что тот всё понял, отправился на работу. Там он узнал, что у Утят нет для него нового случая. Хаус прикинул, что если Кадди не найдет его, то и не сможет навесить на него очередного ребенка с растяжением щиколотки и богатым родителем-спонсором. Решив применить эту теорию на практике, он провел большую часть дня, избегая Кадди, как чуму (ну, или как нормальные люди избегают чуму), и принимая ужасно занятой вид, когда поблизости были медсестры.

Удивительно, но это сработало. Кадди то ли залегла у себя в офисе, заваленная тонной бумаг, которые нужно было подписать, то ли она просто старела и теряла форму.

Хаус решил не смотреть в зубы дареному коню и, как только истекли его три часа в поликлинике (проведенные в пустой приемной в компании нескольких исключительно тупых газетенок и своего геймбоя), покинул помещение с рекордной скоростью.

- Ну, как дела? Никаких катастроф? Скучал без меня? – спросил Хаус Вилсона, поднимая его с пола.

Вилсон фыркнул в ответ и потерся головой о челюсть Хауса. Хаус хмыкнул и опустил Вилсона обратно на пол.

- Пойдем посмотрим, что у нас осталось съедобного.

- Мяу!

«Мне давно уже надо было завести кошку» - подумал Хаус. Эта мысль настолько удивила его, что он споткнулся о возбужденно вертящегося под ногами Вилсона. Но еще больше его удивила собственная реакция на это: вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, разозлиться на то, что почти упал, на причину этого, на свою неуклюжесть и, на всякий случай, на весь белый свет, Хаус нагнулся проверить, в порядке ли кот.

На этот раз, когда Вилсон посмотрел на него и мягко мурлыкнул, Хаус и не пытался скрыть улыбку.

--ooo--

После трех расслабленных дней наступила среда. И это был абсолютный кошмар.

Ночью толстое одеяло из низких, свинцовых облаков нависло над Принстоном, и нога Хауса напомнила ему, кто тут на самом деле хозяин.

Кошачий компресс и принятый перед сном Викодин ничуть не помогли. Хаус проснулся в пять утра с ощущением, что его бедро вот-вот взорвется. Он тихо простонал и вслепую потянулся за таблетками, как всегда стоявшими наготове у кровати. Этот шум разбудил Вилсона.

- Мяу?

Хаус заглотнул две таблетки и, наконец, набрался духу приоткрыть один глаз. Вилсон сидел на подушке, в десяти дюймах от лица Хауса, и напряженно смотрел на него.

- Тебе никто не говорил, что так пялиться - неприлично? Никогда не видел инвалида? – пробормотал Хаус сквозь стиснутые зубы. Даже двойной дозе Викодина нужно было время, чтобы подействовать.

- Мяу?

Хаус поморщился.

- Кроме того, я могу по запаху сказать, что у тебя было на ужин. Фу. Блин, Вилсон...

- Мьюи!

Кот, как и большинство его сородичей, не слушал. Вместо этого он переместился на пару футов и обнюхал оранжевый пузырек, тесно зажатый в руке Хауса. Спустя мгновение Вилсон передернулся от отвращения, зашипел и начал толкать лапой руку, словно пытаясь выбить из нее пузырек.

- О Боже, только не говори, что ты тоже собираешься донимать меня этим! – простонал Хаус. – Одного Святого Вилсона...

- Мьюи!

- ... вполне достаточно, отстань от меня!

Разумеется, кот проигнорировал это и продолжал демонстрировать свою неприязнь к любимым игрушкам Хауса.

- Пожалуйста, - тихо сказал Хаус, и кот замер, держа одну лапу на весу. – Мне больно. Мне дьявольски больно, все время. А иногда еще хуже. Как сегодня.

Вилсон тихо мяукнул и вернулся на свое обычное место. Он свернулся у ноги Хауса и посмотрел сначала на него, а потом на пластиковый пузырек в его руке.

Хаус тихо рассмеялся.

- Спасибо. Хотел бы я, чтобы этого было достаточно. Я был бы рад выбросить эти проклятые таблетки, прежде чем они совсем убьют меня. Но я не могу. Но все равно - спасибо, - сказал он и нагнулся погладить кота. Хаус почувствовал, как напряжены под мягкой шерсткой мышцы Вилсона и что тот дрожит.

– Эй, не беспокойся обо мне. Это всего лишь неважный день, - сказал Хаус голосом настолько нежным, что никто из знавших его не поверил бы. – И потом, это вовсе не твоя забота, Вилсон, беспокоиться обо мне.

- Мьюи, - пискнул кот, по-прежнему глядя прямо в глаза Хаусу.

Хаус улыбнулся и предпринял первую попытку согнуть правую ногу в колене. Нога все еще ужасно болела, но Викодин все же начинал потихоньку действовать. Спустя несколько минут Хаус отважился встать.

- Пошли. Завтрак, кофе, а потом я тебе поиграю, - сказал Хаус коту и медленно побрел в гостиную, вцепившись одной рукой в трость, а другой опираясь на стену.

--ooo--

Двойная доза Викодина и несколько блюзов достаточно отвлекли его, чтобы протянуть следующие три часа. Около восьми Хаус почувствовал, как мышцы, и без того страдающие из-за непогоды, начали напрягаться и скручиваться в подступающем спазме. Он успел добраться до дивана, лечь и свернуться, прежде чем боль ударила по нему в полную силу.

- О Боже, - простонал он, обеими руками отчаянно вцепившись в правое бедро.

- Мяу?..

Хаус открыл глаза. Вилсон сидел на полу возле дивана, явно перепуганный, с широко раскрытыми глазами.

- Не бойся, глупый кот, - пробормотал Хаус. – Это пройдет. Все будет хорошо, - трясущимися руками он вытащил из кармана Викодин и, не запивая, проглотил еще одну таблетку. – Это пройдет.

Вилсон запрыгнул на диван и свернулся у груди Хауса, соединив свое громкое урчание с бешено бьющимся сердцем и напряженным дыханием Хауса. Спустя несколько минут лекарство, изможденность и теплый пушистый клубок, прижавшийся к нему, сделали свое дело, и Хаус уснул.

--ooo--

Через три часа их обоих разбудил телефонный звонок. Спазм прошел, но нога по-прежнему пульсировала болью. Хаус застонал и посмотрел на часы над камином. Одиннадцать. Он должен был быть в больнице час назад, так что звонила наверняка ужасно раздраженная начальница, готовая дать ему еще одну смену, если он не явится на работу к полудню.

Подключился автоответчик, и после гудка Хаус услышал знакомый голос.

- Хаус! Где ты шляешься?! – рявкнула Кадди. – Я клянусь, если ты не подойдешь к телефону прямо сейчас, я отстраню тебя от работы на неделю! И я не выпущу тебя из поликлиники еще неделю!

Хаус стиснул зубы и с огромным усилием слез с дивана. От бедра продолжала волнами исходить яростная боль, отдаваясь по позвоночнику прямо в голову каждый раз, как он переносил вес на правую ногу, и он полу-допрыгал до телефона на левой.

- Кадди...

- О! Подумать только, уважаемый доктор Хаус был так добр, что даже ответил. Ну, в чем дело?

- Кадди, я не могу выйти сегодня, - сказал Хаус. – Моя нога...

- Ну конечно, - оборвала его раздраженная начальница. – Твоя нога. В следующий раз, когда будешь маяться похмельем, придумай отговорку получше и позвони _до_ того, как твоя смена начнется. Будешь отрабатывать за сегодня в пятницу. Радуйся, что у твоего отдела нет нового пациента, - сказала она и повесила трубку.

Хаус положил трубку и тяжело вздохнул.

- Мяу, - подал с дивана голос Вилсон.

- Я знаю, - сказал Хаус, облокачиваясь на стену. – Жизнь – вообще штука несправедливая и мерзкая. Ты тут ничего не поделаешь, кот.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга несколько мгновений. Наконец, Хаус проглотил еще таблетку Викодина и, морщась при каждом шаге, подошел к полке со своей коллекцией ДВД.

- По средам Вилсон...

- Мьюи.

- ... приходит ко мне, и мы смотрим старые фильмы и пьем пиво. Тебе нравится Хичкок?  
- Мяу!

- Я так и подумал.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4**

До конца дня Вилсон не выпускал Хауса из виду. Сидел рядом с ним на диване, шел за ним на кухню и к телефону, когда Хаус решил заказать ужин. Он ходил с ним даже в туалет. Если бы Хаус употреблял слова вроде «милый» и «сладкий», он бы так и назвал кота.

Но поскольку Хаус мог употреблять слово «сладкий» только в контексте фразы «красные леденцы в приемной ППУБ – сладкие и вкусные», он лишь обозвал Вилсона мохнатым дурнем и благодарно чесал его за ухом весь вечер. Но кот, похоже, понял, что тот имел в виду, и не ожидал ничего другого.

Ночью в среду немного распогодилось, и Хаус проснулся в куда лучшем состоянии, чем накануне. И хотя новый день нельзя было назвать «хорошим», с натяжкой он сошел бы за «терпимый». Приняв таблетку Викодина (всего одну) и осторожно обойдя вокруг дивана, Хаус решил, что он в состоянии выйти сегодня на работу.

Вилсон же, судя по его поведению, сомневался в этом. Сначала он просто озабоченно наблюдал за каждым движением Хауса. Потом он попытался вмешаться в его сборы, и даже утащил кроссовки и засунул их как можно дальше под трюмо, так что Хаус и мечтать не мог о том, чтобы достать их, пока ему не станет лучше настолько, чтобы двигать мебель. В конце концов кот с решительным видом уселся перед дверью, явно не собираясь выпускать Хауса из квартиры.

Хаус сел на стул у рояля и начал уговоры.

- Вилсон...

- Мьюи!

- ... глупый котяра. Мне нужно идти на работу. Ничего со мной не случится.

- Мяу!

- Ну конечно, ты лучше знаешь. Напомни-ка мне, кто из нас двоих доктор?

- Мяу!

- Я должен пойти в больницу. И по дороге придумать какую-нибудь сумасшедшую историю, чтобы объяснить вчерашний прогул. И вывести из себя Кадди.

Вилсон удивленно моргнул.

- Мяу?

- А смысл? Ты же слышал вчера. Она мне все равно не поверит, если я скажу правду.

Вилсон лег на пол и положил голову на лапы.

- Мяу...

Хаус пожал плечами.

- Я уже говорил тебе, жизнь – штука несправедливая и мерзкая. Но оно и к лучшему. Я – мерзкий ублюдок, я вру, и мне наплевать на окружающих. Все счастливы. Я предпочитаю, чтобы они не знали, что несколько дней каждый месяц я провожу как жалкий, беспомощный инвалид, который не может самостоятельно пройти двадцать футов от дивана до туалета.

- Мяу?

- Потому что тогда они станут обращаться со мной как с жалким беспомощным инвалидом даже в те дни, когда я мерзкий ублюдок.

Кот какое-то время смотрел на него, потом подошел, запрыгнул на стул и ткнулся носом в руку.

- Мрр...

- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Хаус. – Ну так что? Я могу идти?

- Мяу.

- Отлично. И не беспокойся так, стресс вреден для здоровья. Вернусь поздно. Наверняка Кадди углядит меня, как только я войду, и отправит заниматься чем-нибудь нудным. Веди себя хорошо, Вилсон.

- Мяу, - сказал кот, и Хаус улыбнулся.

- Я тоже буду вести себя хорошо.

--ooo--

Кадди не разочаровала его. Хаус не успел и до лифта дойти, как она уже принялась за него. Она устроила ему выволочку за уклонение от обязанностей, за обман начальства, за пошлые комментарии во всеуслышание о «двойняшках» (ну, по крайней мере, _это_ он заслужил), и, наконец, вручила ему документы на какого-то несчастного ублюдка, истекающего кровью из всех отверстий и слышащего голоса.

Совершенно разбитый и опустошенный, Хаус потащился в отдел Диагностики, где потратил несколько минут на издевательство над Утятами – чисто для тонуса - и принялся за нового пациента.

К счастью, случай оказался довольно интересным – достаточно, чтобы отвлечь Хауса от все более и более донимавшей его ноги. Поиграв идеями минут пятнадцать, он отправил Кэмерон переделывать все анализы, которые были сделаны предыдущими врачами, а сам устроился в кресле в ожидании результатов, тем временем пытаясь – без особого успеха – утихомирить боль в мышцах, потирая бедро.

Чуть погодя он заметил, что Чейз и Форман смотрят на него с любопытством.  
- Что еще? – проворчал он. – У меня что-то на носу? Или я надел разные носки?

Чейз неуверенно улыбнулся.

- Кэмерон и Форман сказали, что у тебя есть кот.

- А, ну конечно. Я-то думал, что ты хочешь спросить какую-то ерунду - вроде того, что я думаю насчет нашего пациента. Приношу свои извинения. Приятно, что ты озабочен по-настоящему важными вещами.

- Так у тебя и правда есть кот? – удивился Чейз. – Я думал, они просто шутят.

- Отлично! Кому какое дело до пациента! Джо...

- Генри, - поправил его Форман.

- ... пусть себе истекает кровью, нам-то что. Главное, чтобы ты узнал все о Вилсоне.

Брови Чейза взлетели вверх.

- Его действительно зовут Вилсон?

Хаус скривился в ответ:

- Нет, я имел в виду нашего умницу-онколога из соседнего кабинета. Я – его рекламный агент. Что еще тебя интересует? Размер обуви? Первая любовь? Планы на будущее?

Чейз покачал головой, с трудом веря новостям.

- Ты уже сообщил Вилсону об этом? – поинтересовался развеселившийся Форман.

- Сообщил ли я моему коту, что у меня есть кот? Я думаю, он уже заметил.

- Другому Вилсону.

- Их двое? – изобразил удивление Хаус.

Форман закатил глаза.

- И я думаю, что вы уже звонили ему в воскресенье, как только я ушел.

Форман опустил глаза.

- Ну, мы пытались.

- Что, не получилось? Знаешь, когда я вас нанимал, я думал, что вы умеете пользоваться телефоном.

- Вилсон не ответил ни по номеру в отеле, ни по сотовому.

- Наверняка был занят, флиртуя с кем-нибудь, - пожал плечами Хаус. – Я бы тоже не ответил, если бы кто-то из вас позвонил.

- Поэтому мы и воспользовались телефоном в _твоем_ кабинете.

Хаус взглянул на Формана.

- Хм… Пожалуй, я бы не ответил и на мой звонок.

Он взял медицинский журнал со столика, пытаясь дать им понять, что тема закрыта.

- Забавно будет, когда доктор Вилсон вернется. Сложно будет понять, о котором из двух Вилсонов ты говоришь, - заметил Чейз.

Хаус сердито посмотрел на него.

- Да, пожалуй, будет просто невозможно сообразить по смыслу. Джимми ведь обожает мурлыкать, когда ему чешут за ушком. А мой кот нам здорово пригодится, когда у нас будет пациент с раком легким.

- Ты чешешь своему коту за ухом? – Форман никак не мог представить себе Хауса в такой роли.

- Нет, - проворчал Хаус. – Я держу его в холодном мокром подвале, кормлю раз в неделю и пинаю, когда он подойдет слишком близко.

- А где Вилсон спит? – с ухмылкой поинтересовался Чейз.

Прежде чем Хаусу пришлось выдать что-нибудь для спасения остатков своей репутации, вошла Кэмерон с папкой в руках и обеспокоенным выражением на лице.

- У нас проблема, - сказала она.

- Слава Богу, - пробормотал Хаус, осторожно вставая.

--ooo--

Хаусу удалось уйти только около полуночи. Честно говоря, ему не следовало уходить вообще, поскольку состояние пациента резко ухудшилось, а результаты анализов, принесенные Кэмерон, дали больше вопросов, нежели ответов.

Но ноге Хауса было совершенно наплевать на это. Он продолжал глотать Викодин, словно конфеты, пробовал переходить спазмы, вышагивая по коридору у своего кабинета, провел полчаса, лежа на полу и слушая джаз, даже пошел поцапаться с Кадди, но ничего не помогало. К десяти вечера его бедро просто горело и пульсировало в агонии, и он уже не мог сосредоточиться. Еще полтора часа спустя (после того как Форману пришлось трижды повторить результаты анализов, пока Хаус вообще понял, о чем идет речь) он сдался.

- Я иду домой, - сказал он и, не обращая внимания на протесты Утят, медленно пошел к двери. – Позаботьтесь о том, чтобы пациент не откинул копыта до утра. И сделайте еще какие-нибудь анализы. Нам завтра понадобятся новые идеи, сегодняшние явно были неудачными.

--ooo--

Полчаса спустя Хаус выбрался из такси и, осторожно обходя подмерзающие лужи, подошел к зеленой двери с номером 221Б. Он вошел, оставляя холодную и дождливую улицу за дверью, и облегченно перевел дух. Не снимая ботинок, Хаус дотащился до дивана и упал на него, разваливаясь на мягких подушках с блаженным выражением лица и закрыв глаза.

- Вилсон, я дома! – крикнул он.

Ни звука. Ни пошлепывания мягких лапок по деревянному полу, ни того странного писка, который Вилсон издавал каждый раз, когда Хаус произносил его имя. Вообще ничего.

- Вилсон? – повторил Хаус и открыл глаза. Что-то было не так. Квартира выглядела как всегда, но почему-то казалась необычно... пустой. Чего-то не хватало.

- Вилсон?

Хаус поморщился и встал с дивана. После пятнадцати минут обхода квартиры он знал, что было не так. Не хватало – кота.

Вилсона не было ни в ванной, ни в спальне, ни на кухне, ни в гостиной. Наплевав на боль в ноге, Хаус проверил под каждым шкафом, под каждой полкой, под кроватью, во всех закутках своей квартиры – даже там, где не поместилась бы и мышь, не то что взрослый кот. Он даже проверил в духовке, в стиральной машине и в закрытом ящике с нижним бельем. Ничего.

Каким-то образом Вилсону удалось выбраться из квартиры и исчезнуть, хоть Хаус и не мог понять, как. Все окна были закрыты, и единственный человек, у которого был ключ (помимо самого Хауса), был в Нью-Йорке.

Хаус стоял, облокотившись на кухонный стол, смотрел на пустую плошку на полу и пытался – без особого успеха – убедить себя, что он не расстроен, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Хаус взглянул на часы и удивленно посмотрел на дверь. Только один человек мог бы прийти так поздно, но...

- Вилсон? – сказал Хаус, вытаращившись на своего насквозь промокшего друга, стоявшего за дверью.

- Привет, - тихо ответил Вилсон.

- Что ты тут делаешь? Я думал, ты вернешься только в субботу утром.

Вилсон не ответил, лишь стоял, устремив взгляд в пол. Что-то было не так. Беспокоясь все больше и больше, Хаус отошел в сторону и пропустил его в дом. Вилсон вошел и какое-то время просто стоял молча возле дивана, а на ковре у его ног собиралась лужица.

- Что случилось? – прервал молчание Хаус и подошел к Вилсону. Тот поднял глаза и, казалось, хотел было что-то сказать, но вместо этого снова опустил взгляд и просто стоял так, дрожа от холода и роняя капли с мокрых темно-русых волос.

- Вилсон? Джимми? – тихо сказал Хаус, кладя руку ему на плечо. – Господи, да скажи же хоть что-нибудь! Ты же знаешь, я в таких вещах совершенно ни на что не годен...

Вилсон шагнул вперед и обнял Хауса, пряча лицо у него на плече. Хаус умолк посередине слова и замер, обняв дрожащего онколога, но не имея ни малейшего понятия, что происходит.  
- Вилсон?

- Прости, - прошептал Вилсон, вцепившись в рубашку Хауса, как в спасательный круг.

- За что? – спросил совершенно запутавшийся Хаус. – Тебе не за что извиняться...

- Прости меня, - прервал его Вилсон взволнованным голосом. – Боже, Хаус... Я... Я понятия не имел... Прости... Мне так жаль...

- За что? – повторил Хаус, неуверенно и неуклюже касаясь спины Вилсона.

- Я... Ты столько раз говорил нам, а мы... А я... Я никогда не верил! Мне так жаль, прости меня...  
- Ладно, ладно, все хорошо, - тихо сказал Хаус, отчаянно пытаясь придумать что-нибудь, что может успокоить друга. – Это не твоя вина. Просто жизнь...

- ... несправедливая и мерзкая штука. Я знаю, - закончил Вилсон.

Хаус ошарашено отступил назад и посмотрел на своего друга.

- Как...

Вилсон шмыгнул носом и чуть улыбнулся.

- Так обычно бывает. Но не всегда. Вовсе не обязательно, чтобы так было. Хаус, что бы то ни было, ты никогда не был и не будешь жалким, беспомощным инвалидом, - сказал он неожиданно серьезно, глядя прямо в глаза Хаусу.

Хаус замер. «Невозможно» - мелькнуло у него в голове. «Как бы он мог...». Окончательно ошалев, он уставился на Вилсона. Гениальный мозг Хауса вырабатывал одно возможное объяснение за другим, отбрасывая их спустя мгновение. Все, кроме одного.

Когда исключишь невозможное, остается истина, какой бы невероятной она ни была.

- Вилсон? – прошептал Хаус, не веря и... надеясь?

Вилсон широко улыбнулся.

- Мяу?

- fin -


End file.
